


Call Me Maybe

by infinitekentlust



Category: Superman/Batman (Comics)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-24
Updated: 2013-03-24
Packaged: 2017-12-06 08:19:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 150
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/733529
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/infinitekentlust/pseuds/infinitekentlust





	Call Me Maybe

他和蝙蝠俠第一次見面的時候，他就知道有些事情不對勁了。除了見面禮是個著實的過肩摔之外，他還拿了氪石威脅自己。蝙蝠俠的作風他很清楚，只是第一次見識還是有些訝異，稍微有些被激怒的超人忍不住啟用Ｘ視線偷看面罩底下隱藏的真實身份，只是沒想到結果令他更驚訝，他想都沒想過高譚首富布魯斯韋恩竟然就是蝙蝠俠。

不管怎麼想，那都不是兩位英雄之間第一次見面應該有的正常模式。  
　　  
第二次的見面就緊接著在第一次的當天深夜發生。克拉克回到家，迅速換上睡衣之後才發現他的超人裝上早就被對方放了不易察覺的追蹤器。他看向遠方大樓的屋頂，正如他所料的，蝙蝠俠正在那裡對他微笑。也不是真的微笑，就是那種勝利又討人厭的微笑，看著他揮個手消失在夜色裡面，克拉克忍不住覺得這樣的第二次見面更加地不正常，除了自己的秘密身分洩漏之外，剛剛換衣服的時候還被蝙蝠俠看到了，想到這點克拉克不太開心的捏爆了追蹤器。

其實他知道自己是大意了點，但他知道對方之前也是。第一次相遇的衝擊感在克拉克心中迴盪很久，畢竟聽聞蝙蝠俠的事蹟一段時間了，也了解他們行事風格實在大相逕庭，只是沒想到這一切竟會如此……刺激。

克拉克抓了抓頭髮，深吸一口氣後試圖甩開心裡逐漸變得奇妙的感受，快速接起早就響個不停的電話。掛掉露意絲打來的電話，他得知明天有可能可以見上布魯斯韋恩一面。奇妙感受迅速的回歸，讓克拉克突然有種想要和他面對面坐下來好好聊聊的衝動。或許明天可以找個機會跟他借一步說話，如果一切順利的話，他想。

隔天事情的發展卻完全不如克拉克想像的那麼順利。韋恩出巡的行程塞的滿檔，根本找不到空檔時間讓他偷偷出現在他旁邊，然後偷偷約他出去附近的咖啡廳，再偷偷來場好好的私人談話。他自己也因為露意絲跑去貼身採訪布魯斯而必須一個人做兩人份的工作，完全忙不過來……或至少必須看起來忙不過來。

到了晚上接近下班的時間，克拉克實在難壓在心中營繞一整天的奇妙感受，不禁暗自希望等會至少可以和布魯斯講上一句話，不然打個照面也可以，他只想讓對方知道自己並沒有惡意，而且必要時也幫的上忙……等等等之類的，雖然他知道蝙蝠俠一定一句都聽不進去，但他還是想跟他講。克拉克實在不想承認現在的自己的確有點詭異，不過他手指正用力的交叉著祈禱等一下露意絲會帶著布魯斯回到星球日報這裡。可能平常善事做的夠多，才祈禱到一半他就聽到她的聲音和某個熟悉男聲從電梯口傳出來。

 

　　「……謝謝你露意絲，今天很有趣。」熟悉男聲的主人出現在他眼前，明明在和露意絲說話眼睛卻直直盯著自己，那種被上下掃描的感覺讓克拉克差點被已經作祟一整天的奇妙感受吞沒。

 

眼前的布魯斯韋恩穿著合身剪裁的高級三件式西裝，一雙修長結實的雙腿藉著西裝褲展露無疑，上半身也因西裝剪裁微微顯現出倒三角的好身材。

克拉克原本就微高的體溫這時候竟讓他感覺有點熱。

 

　　「這位想必就是你提到的肯特先生？」布魯斯問到，問的對象很明顯是露意絲，但視線卻神奇地一秒都沒有離開過克拉克。克拉克表面故作鎮定，但其實這時候的他早就已經被奇妙感受淹沒了。

 

　　「是啊，」露意絲快速走到他旁邊，「嘿鄉巴佬，不介意替我照顧一下布魯斯吧？或許你們兩個可以，呃，聊聊天？我去去就回。」

 

在他們兩個目送她離開之後過了兩分多鐘還是沒人開口講半句話。正當克拉克還在考慮要不要打斷這詭異又尷尬的沉默，布魯斯就先開口了。

 

　　「那麼，肯特先生……」

 

　　「噢，請叫我克拉克就好，韋恩先生。」克拉克覺得這時候他應該站起來，雖然穿著廉價西裝在氣勢上早就輸了，但應該可以靠那一點點的身高差扳回一點局面。

 

覺得自己被打斷的布魯斯瞇起眼睛看著這位站起來比自己高一點點的男性，抿著的嘴角讓他的表情看起來有一些危險。這種蝙蝠俠才會出現的表情不禁讓克拉克覺得有些無法直視，但這時候最好的方法可能是拿出自己超人的風範成熟應對。

 

　　「布魯斯，我可以叫你布魯斯嗎？」雖然他發現對方好像沒有要答應的打算，但克拉克決定無視這個發現，「我想我們都不是第一次見面了，或許……」

 

　　布魯斯打斷他，「或許我們可以打開天窗說亮話。你知道我是誰，而我也知道你是誰。我知道你想說什麼，但是謝謝你的好意，我不需要。」

 

克拉克驚訝的發現對方好像知道自己的想法，下意識的正想反駁，不料又遭到對方打斷。

 

「超人的想法並不難揣測，就如同你早該知道我會拒絕一樣。」布魯斯斜靠在他的辦公桌上，臉上又回到平常花花公子式的優雅表情，「很高興認識你，肯特先生，不過看來我該走了。」

 

聽到後方露意絲鞋跟的聲響越來越近，克拉克知道他們得趕快結束這段對話。雖然他有事先想過到底要說些什麼，但這種時候好像說什麼都顯得奇怪，重點是他根本沒和他講上幾句話。

 

克拉克迅速地拿起筆在紙條上寫下一串數字，「雖然我們才見面不久，對彼此也不太認識，這樣可能有點唐突……」將紙條遞給布魯斯的時候，克拉克顯得有些僵硬，「不過這是我的手機號碼，或許你可以打給我……如果你想的話，咳。」

 

布魯斯看起來有些驚訝，雖然表情變化並不多，但看得出來拿到克拉克的手機號碼並不在他的預期之中。其實克拉克也被自己莽撞的行為嚇了一跳，不過他從第一次見到蝙蝠俠的那刻起大概就可以感覺到風雨欲來，畢竟在他們的生活產生交集之前，自己早就注意他好久了，而且好巧不巧他現在的行動都是由已經被奇妙感受支配的大腦控制的，出現遞出自己號碼這種富含少女情懷的動作實在不能說意外。

不過現在只能祈禱布魯斯真的會打電話給他，克拉克想。在他注意之前他的手指又呈現用力交叉著的狀態了。


End file.
